The Kids in the Dark
by If I Were A Slytherin
Summary: Summary: Star volley ball player, Katniss Everdeen, of Panem High has run into her biggest challenge yet. Peeta Mellark. Star running back of the Panem Panthers. Blue-eyed, blonde, curly haired Peeta Mellark. Well, this is going to be an interesting junior year at Panem High School. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

Katniss wipes the drops of sweat from her forehead with a towel. Coach West always works the team super hard and makes them push themselves to the best of their abilities. She is a very hard coach but she always wants her players to understand their mistakes that they can benefit from them. Coach West was tall, fit, dark haired, brown eyed, and mocha skinned. She was as tough as nails but despite a hard exteriors has a quite kind manner. She lives alone with a husband that is in the Air Forces and no children.

She threw her long, dark brown braid over her shoulder then proceeds to pick up her duffle bag and book bag to throw them over her shoulder after tossing her used towel into the towel bin.

"Hey, good job, Kat." A voice said as someone placed their hand on her shoulder. This voice and hand belonged to Madge Undersee. She is the mayor's daughter and one of Katniss' only friends. Madge is very pretty girl of average height with beautiful, curls of blonde hair accompanied by azure, blue eyes. Her skin is a little on the pale and her five foot five frame is petite and curvy. Madge knows she is not the best player on the team but that doesn't stop her trying to be better and Katniss admires her for that.

Katniss smiles genuinely at Madge. "Thanks, Madge. You did really good too."

The blonde girl chuckles and rubs her left arm. "Oh, Katniss you're just saying that. I fell eight times today. I'll have to go home and do some serious icing on… well, on everything."

Katniss' lips spread across her face and she let out a small laugh. "Well, that's three less times than yesterday." Katniss teases playfully as she brought her hand up to Madge's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze of encouragement.

Did she mention Madge was also quite clumsy?

Madge herself laughs at her own unsteadiness and Katniss removes her hand. As they make their way to the student parking lot, they pass the football and baseball fields. Panem High School's colors consist of white, gold, and black, therefore, bleachers, stands or lines making up the fields are combination any of these three colors. Their mascot is a panther. An animal that is swift and cunning.

Katniss liked their mascot. She thought panthers were silent, graceful, and powerful creatures so she was happy she didn't go to a school where they had to chant something as strange as "go rams."

A loud, pitched whistle broke through the air suddenly and stopped Madge and Katniss (but mostly Madge's) in their chatty steps. They turn their heads toward the occupied football field only to find the bare, straining, and muscled back of this year's varsity football team.

"Push harder, Hawthorne! Put your back into it, Miller!" Barks Haymitch Abernathy. Coach Abernathy has been the coach of Panem's football team since anyone can remember. Coach Abernathy has always worked them 'pretty damn hard' in practice. According to Gale at least. Which is a good thing in this way. It was good keeoing in mind that Coach Abernathy was _sober_ enough to coach them properly is a good thing all on its own. Coach Abernathy has recently vowed to try decreasing his drinking enough to coach them even better this year. Try.

From where Madge and Katniss stood, they can clearly see the team was divided into twos in the bold, hot sun rays. There are no clouds leaving the sun's rays to beat down on the players and the field. Gale, Katniss closest friend since childhood, was partnered with Rue's boyfriend Thresh Miller. Thresh may be huge and intimidating, but he is as harmless as a baby calf. His dark mocha skin was stretched over firm, built muscles and flesh. Rue is another friend of Katniss', but more an acquaintance. She is shorter than the average girl, only five foot and a half. So standing next to Thresh made her look tiny with her curly mass of hair and small, thin frame. But he always seems to care for her as if she were going to break if he held her too tight or knocked into her the wrong way.

And the pairings continue to carry on, like Rory Hawthorne, Gale's younger brother was partnered with a guy named Thom Anderson. Both are a year younger than Katniss and Madge, but were pulled up because Haymitch saw potential in them.

Katniss' eye flit over the large group of boys pushing the two-man sleds until they land on a very popular player of the team.

Peeta Mellark.

The running back of the team.

Her eyes find the muscles he had obviously developed more since junior high and the chiseled abs she can't take her eyes off for some reason. But the most stunning feature Peeta Mellark possessed are his bright, stunning eyes so blue they are almost unreal. His mess of blonde curls stick to his forehead as sweat pours off him profusely glistening in the sun, as he pushes his body to the max.

"Katniss!" Madge's voice practically yells breaking her out of the trance Peeta has placed her in by the mere sight of him.

Katniss jumps slightly as she was brought back into her reality. She turns her head to her right only to see Madge smirking at her, arms folded right under her breasts. Katniss' cheeks flush bright red and she tears her eyes away from the youngest Mellark boy, determined to not look back.

"Someone catch your eye?" Madge teased with a knowing smirk.

The brunette's mouth gaped and she began to stammer and stutter. "Wh-What? No! I-I was just... I mean I was..."

Madge only chuckles and shakes her head. But Katniss cheeks still remain aflame. Her best friend nudges her playfully. "Let's take a look shall we?"

Madge looks over the side and into the fenced in field and down on the sweating players of the team. "Mr. Mellark catch your eye?" Madge teases.

"Don't be ridiculous, Madge. I don't like _him_. I mean, he's lived a few houses down from me ever since I can rememeber! And we aren't even friends. I mean we've talked, but not much. Plus, I... I..." Katniss sighs. "There's just no way I can even bring myself to talk to him. I just don't think I could do it."

Madge sighs to herself with a small smile on her lips. "Oh, Katniss, hasn't anyone ever told you that you are a terrible liar?"

"Oh yeah. But I mean we all know that right?" Came the deep voice from behind Katniss.

Katniss spun around to face the one and only Gale Hawthorne, a smirk on his lips and his arms crossed over his naked chest, showing he had heard everything she had just said. Had time really passed by that quickly? Groaning and rolling her eyes, Katniss face palmed and made her self look up at that damned Hawthorne boy. She glowers at him.

"So," He begins slyly with a smirk on his face like that of a snake. "You got a thing for Mellark, eh?"

"I-"

"Hold that thought and let me grab my shit and we'll take this on the car ride home!" Gale yells over his shoulder as he runs toward the boys locker rooms.

And as the girls head to Gale's truck, with a smirk on Madge's lips and still a slightly faded blush on Katniss', she could only think one thing.

 _This is going to be a long ride._

xXx

 **Summary: Star volley ball player, Katniss Everdeen, of Panem High has run into her biggest challenge yet. Peeta Mellark. Star running back of the Panem Panthers. Blue-eyed, blonde, curly haired Peeta Mellark. Well, this is going to be an interesting junior year at Panem High School. Modern AU.**

 **AN: I think this is something I am very dedicated to. I love the idea of both Katniss and Peeta being a sports player. And I am not against Nerd!Katniss/Peeta, (THOSE ARE ADORABLE!) but I just want to try this! I hope you enjoy this! ~If I Were A Slytherin**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs**

 **Rating: M**

 **Setting: High School. Modern AU.**


	2. Chapter 2

The engine to Gale's truck revs up before he backs out of the parking space of the student's parking lot.

Katniss knows what is coming initially. She only has to wait for Madge (whose amazing idea of smooshing Katniss between herself and Gale at the front of Gale's old, blue, refurbished truck left her vulnerable to her facial expressions) and Gale to begin with the relentless questions.

"Okay, Catnip, what's going on with you and Mellark?" Gale asks bluntly.

Huffing in annoyance, Katniss turns to him, "Nothing, Gale."

His lips only get wider as she fidgets uncomfortably by his side. "Catnip, I thought we already discussed about how much of a horrible liar you are."

"Besides," Madge says as Katniss opens her mouth to protest. "It's already obvious. I mean not just from that one little bit a few minutes ago, but it's the fact that your eyes tend to linger a little in the hall when he's around."

At this point, Katniss is aware she is blushing harder. "I do not-"

"Yes, you do, Kat." Madge corrects before Katniss even finishes.

The brunette in the middle makes a new resolution for the next ten minutes. Stare straight ahead at the rode and do not look at Madge or Gale. Surely she can do that, right?

"You know he asks about you a lot." Gale states almost thoughtfully as they slow down to a stop at a red light.

Katniss eyes widen as she hopes neither of them caught them doing so. But that's highly unlikely because she is, in fact, sitting right between the questioning duo. "He…He must be asking about someone else. That's crazy, Gale."

But her best friend only scoffs and the car begins to roll once more. "Please, Catnip, how many people do you know whose name is as unique as 'Katniss Everdeen'?" Gale challenges as her took a sharp right turn.

"Well…" She trails off.

"Exactly!" Madge chirps, "Katniss, you can't deny the fact that someone might just like you. You're a very likeable person."

"Madge, just because some one asks about me _does not_ mean they like me. That's like you asking how I'm doing and people jumping to the conclusion that you and I are now lesbian lovers." Katniss states crossing her arms over her chest while as she continues to face forward in the car.

Madge sighs once more. "Katniss, I don't understand why you think it's so hard for some one, _especially a guy_ , to take a little interest in you. You're one of the nicest, most loyal, and caring people I know. So, _why_ _ **do**_ you think it's practically impossible for someone to take romantic interest in our best volley ball player on the varsity team?"

There is silence as Madge and Gale wait for Katniss to respond to Madge's mini rant. About two minutes pass and finally Katniss opens her mouth to speak.

"Madge, I just can't. Alright? Maybe you think I'm wrong here, but no one want to deal with me and my family drama, and all my shit."

"Kat-"

"Hush, Gale." Katniss quiets holding her hand up, signifying for him to be quiet. "I'm lucky to have you and Gale as my friends and Rue, and Johanna, and Marvel, but I just don't think I need... or want or even deserve anyone right now."

Gale parks the car outside of Katniss' gate to her house. "Kat-"

"I gotta go, guys. Thanks for the ride home, Gale. You have to pick me up tomorrow. Remember? My car was left at the school because you insisted on having this discussion." Katniss interrupts.

"But Katniss-"

"Get ready for our game tomorrow, Madge. Make sure to sleep a lot okay?" She snaps. But Katniss immediately regrets snapping at her. She just wants to get out of the truck.

Madge nods her head solemnly and moves to get out of the car to allow Katniss the ability to exit the car as the brunette retrieves her things from the back of Gale's truck.

She made her way to the large, black, iron gate with two large 'E's on both the right and left gate door. Her fingers punch in the code to enter on the concrete walkway that leads around both sides of a large, elegant, concrete, bird decorated fountain. She turns and waves at Gale and Madge in Gale's car and turns to enter the gate.

As they sped off, in the old, pick-up truck Katniss watches them go. She regrets the way she acted in the car, but she couldn't help snapping. She just didn't want to talk about Peeta Mellark at that moment. Especially after being embarrassed by being caught starring at him.

Her lips release a small sigh and she looks up across the street only to see the one and only Peeta Mellark standing at the stone fence of his own house. Unlike her gate, his is made of different types of stone all stuck on the wall designed like a mosaic. The wall stretches all the way around excluding the gate to allow access. And instead of two large 'M's on both sides of the gates, the last name is spelled out on top of the gate. Katniss' wall around her large home and land was made of grey concrete blocks and covered in security cameras.

He's wearing the shorts her had practice in and a white, cotton t shirt that clings deliciously to his wide chest. His back pack is slung lazily over his left shoulder and his duffle bag over the same one. Both now lock eyes with each other as they stare at the other from across the vacant street.

"Hey." Peeta greets as he raises his hand to offer her a small waver.

But she only stood still. Her mouth was slightly agape and she can''t seem to speak. Instead, she bolts into the gate's opening and practically ran to the large, glass and metal, locked, double doors. She fumbled for her keys before she flung the door on the right open and ran inside and slammed the door shut only to hear the loud shut of the door.

She's breathing hard from her fastest sprint ever and she is only now catching her breath.

"Katniss?" A high, proper voice asks from the top of the white, marble stairs.

Her head snaps up and she pushes herself off of the door she didn't know she had leant on to for support.

Katniss' eyes fell on Effie Trinket. She's the manager of the house hold of Everdeen. Effie manages every staff member and every order made by Mark, Evelyn, and Katniss Everdeen. Effie is a very eccentric woman. Her current color of the month is pink and her hair now matches her outfits. She is wearing a pink, short, pencil skirt that came to her mid thigh and tall, pink pumps. Her blouse is white and the buttons are light pink. Effie's make up is very bold and very unique. She likes to color coat everything. Why? Katniss is uncertain.

"What on earth could have compelled you to slam the door so loudly?!" Effie practically screeched with her hands on her hips.

Katniss' panting hadn't faded and she took a few moments to breathe before answering. "I… I want-wanted t-t-to get in the hou-house faster." She stammers out.

"Well, no need to slam doors and such!" Effie prompts. "Now, your mother and father are out and will not be back until seven. Dinner will be served at seven thirty sharp in dining room Coral. Do not be late. Oh, and wear something nice and light. We're having guests. It's very important." And with that last bit, Effie trotted off back to her office, her heels clicking behind her.

Katniss let's out a sigh and made her way up to her room on the fourth floor. She climbed the sleek, marble steps and turned right into the west wing of the house. Her steps couldn't be heard by anyone or anything in the stone, marble corridor. Katniss' mother insisted the house have a color scheme. Turns out, what she meant was make the south wing one color scheme, the north wing a color scheme, the east a color scheme, and so forth. And Katniss often questioned the purpose of the color schemes.

She didn't understand why her mother insists on sending her to the farthest end of the house away from her father and mother. And she doesn't understand why she has been sent to the darker colored wing either. Sometimes she thinks it is because they don't want to hear her loud music. And others is because they don't want to deal with her problems so they let the maids take care of it.

In the wing she lives in, the colors were silver, black, and green. She trudges silently down the next corridor to her left and climbs another flight of spiral, white, marble stairs to the fourth floor. There is an elevator but she likes to walk up the stairs. That way they are getting used and she is getting a nice workout as well.

At the top of the stairs the marble continues to the right and left of the staircase as well as straight ahead. She made her way straight ahead of her and to the last door in the corridor.

Her room was behind a plain, white double door and had silver handles to pull down on to open. She pushed down on the handles and her doors swung open. Two walls are painted light grey and two others are painted a darker shade of grey. A very unique light fixture hangs from the high ceilings and it appears to look like dripping water. Her room consisted of a king sized bed straight diagonally to her right. The marble floor is still a consistent thing even in her room, but under the bed, there is a soft, black, rug. On her bed there is a plain, deep, green comforter and a black head and foot board. Near the foot of the there is a black desk with a white modern, desk lamp. Standing next to the lamp, there is a shiny, silver, stone doe on the shelf. A pen and pencil holder sets next to the doe and her laptop is on the main desk. A long, black, dresser is on the left side of her room and has white, leaves and silver vines painted on the surface. Next to the long dresser, there is a body length mirror and a shelf filled with all kinds of books. Straight across from the door, there is a door that leads into the lofty, large bathroom. On the marble floor, there is a small, white rug in front of the large, jetted tub and shower. Another door next to the shower, leads to the toilet and the door next to the sink, which is across the marble floor from the tub, leads to her closet. The closet is filled with her dresses and such while the dresser in her room was filled with her comfortable clothes, underwear and bras, etc.

Sighing, Katniss sets her bags down and lies down on her bed but not before setting an alarm for six forty-five at night, therefore giving her enough time to take a quick shower, get ready according to her parents standards and get down stairs.

As she laid her head down, she let her eyes close slowly, drifting to sleep.

Her phone goes off an hour and fifteen minutes later playing _"Somewhere in Neverland"_ by All Time Low. One of her many bands she enjoys to listen to.

Groggily, Katniss opens her sleep filled eyes. There was a little light coming from the windows from where the sun had begun to set. The slither of golden light comes in through the drawn black curtains. Sighing as she slowly sits up from her bed, as she rubs her eyes and stretches. Slowly, Katniss drags herself out of bed and into her bathroom. She sleepily reaches for the knobs in the shower and eventually turns on the warm water.

She strips down to nothing and throws her clothes into the dirty clothes hamper. Then she proceeded to take her braid down from its tight, messy restrictions. Katniss' hair was practically black and it was long and straight.

Katniss opens the glass sliding shower door and steps into the tiled box with the warm, ready water coming from the spray. She uses her tea tree mint shampoo, which was her favorite, to soap up her hair and the mint body wash to wash her sticky arms, sweaty legs, smelly arm pits, and stinky feet. As she stood under the shower spray, she revels the warm, small trickles of water that ran soothingly down her body.

Not knowing what time it was, Katniss finishes cleaning herself and steps out of the shower and into the cool air. She shivers a little as she wraps a towel around her small body and encased another around her head to hold her long ebony hair.

She finishes drying off and walks into her room and towards her dresser to retrieve a strapless, black bra and black, cotton, lace trimmed underwear as well. Slipping on both the bra and underwear, Katniss then moves to her closet she had reluctantly filled with dresses she had only worn once or twice.

In the end, she chose a simple, green dress with spaghetti straps, a figure fitting torso, and three layers of thin material making up the skirt that gradually gets longer in the back than in the front. It was mid-thigh high in the front but ended below the knee in the back. The back was a little more extravagant. It dips lower on her back and that was the only thing she didn't like about it. When she looks at the time, she had twenty minutes left. Knowing she had no more time left to try on another dress, she grabs a pair of black flats and went to quickly blow dry her hair before braiding in while holding her phone under her arm as she practically ran down the hall. But as soon as she gets to the top of the stairs, she feels around her neck, and she doesn't feel what she's searching for. She doesn't feel the arrow necklace she, Madge, and Gale had all decided to buy together. She never went anywhere without it. Hers points east. Madge's points north. Gale's points south. They have one that faced west but they had no one to give it to. The three of them have always been together. They all wear necklaces but Gale was a little reluctant at first until Katniss had begged and pleaded for him to.

She races back into her room and fumbles around her sink for it until she finally held up the chain attached to the arrow pointing east. Smiling in triumph, Katniss clipped the necklace around her neck securely.

Finally, Katniss is ready and she runs back to the stairs, phone in hand and necklace secured around her neck.

It takes her ten minutes to get to dining room Coral. And when she arrives she is shocked to see her family and their guests there five minutes earlier.

Her mother looks up at her in the door way and gives a tight lipped smile. You know the strained, fake smile you get when you know you don't look the way you were expected to? It's that look. Evelyn Everdeen makes her way over to her daughter.

"Katniss, may I speak with you _outside_ of the dining room?" Her mother asks through gritted teeth.

Reluctantly, nods her head and follows her mother outside of the room. As soon as she is outside, Katniss felt a hard grip above her elbow and sharp, red fingernails digging into her skin.

"Why the _hell_ are you late?" Evelyn hisses through gritted teeth. "And for the love of God almighty, Katniss, take your hair out of that dull, boring braid!" She seethes as she rips the hair tie out off the end of Katniss' tightly woven braid.

Katniss' head is yanked harshly down on her right as her mother practically rips out her hair rather than the hair tie itself. Now, her mother is rearranging her some what wavy hair, so the way Katniss had it parted left more hair on the right side of her head. Her hair, now in small waves, is now being put behind her ear and as a loud laughter rang out in the dining room, a sudden smack is delivered to Katniss' right cheek. But no one hears. Or it seems that way.

"Look what you've made me do now!" Evelyn fusses. "Now you have a damn mark on your face. Well, serves you right. You don't show up on time for dinner and then you don't even put any effort into you appearance." She tsks. "Now, you keep that covered for the night. And if anyone asks about the mark, come up with somethin believable." Snapped Evelyn. "Now, get your scrawny little ass in there and eat with us. Be polite."

Katniss refuses to allow tears to fall from her steel silver eyes. She knew tears meant more punishment. Which meant she had to wear more make up to conceal her injuries. As they made their way back into the room, she heard her mother mumbling and complaining about the family that was present with us that evening. From what Katniss gathered, her parents didn't particularly like them but they bring good business so they have to be polite and pretend they like each other.

Entering the room behind her mother, Katniss kept her head down and makes sure to cover the hand print imprinted on her right cheek. So she quickly sat down next to her mother who was on her father's right and head of one end of the table.

"Ah, finally joined us, Katniss?" Her father teases.

But Katniss only nods her head mutely.

"Katniss, Evelyn, you must meet our guests!" Mark Everdeen encourage". "Katniss, Evelyn, meet the Mellarks. Grey, Cynthia, Peeta, this is my daughter, Katniss, and my wife, Evelyn."

And Katniss' world froze. Her eyes widen. Her palms began to sweat. And her breathing escalates.

Peeta Mellark is in her house. Peeta Mellark, the boy she had ran away from earlier today. The boy she has awkwardly watched in practice earlier that day. The boy she likes. Him and his family.

She doesn't hear them exchange greetings she only looks up enough to see that she sat next to Mr. Mellark on the left of him and his son sat on his right with his wife next to her father on his right. Big blue eyes stare across from her and only the left side of her face could meet this stare. From what she could see, Peeta is wearing a white button up, dress shirt with no tie and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The top few buttons of his shirt are unbuttoned giving her only a glimpse of the same, perfect chest she had seen earlier that day.

"Katniss." Her mother hisses from her right. Katniss looks up at her mother and is met with a cold, stern look. "We're about to _pray_."

Quietly, Katniss turned back to facing forward and knelt her head and closed her eyes. Normally, the Everdeens did not pray, but they did tonight for the Mellarks and only for show.

Dinner is served and Mr. and Mrs. Mellark engage in a deep conversation with her parents. She can feel his gaze from across the table practically burning into her bent head. She knows whose gaze is focused on her. For a while, she does't look up. She doesn't dare look up. But after she felt his gaze being lifted off of her, she looked up to see he was no longer occupying the seat in front of her. A sigh of relief was let out of her lips, but as she stood up from her seat, she was only met with that intense, blue eyed gaze that basically burns into her soul.

Both stand quietly. Him with his hands shoved into his pockets and she resuming her previous position of looking down at her feet. And that's when she realized he wore black dress pants and ... black converse? Well, she can say she didn't expect that in the least.

"Are my shoes really that interesting?" She hears his rich voice tease.

Her head jerked up and she found herself lost in a sea of blue. After a little, she finally stammered out, "Um... well, I ..." Damn, what iss with her and stuttering or stammering today?

He only chuckles lightly.

She manages a small smile, but makes a huge mistake. Due to her nervousness, her hand comes up the side of her face and pushes the hair covering her face back behind her ear, revealing the somewhat faded but still red, angry, hand mark of her mother's hand.

Peeta's eyes widened and he let out a small gasp. "Katniss, what happened?"

He sounded so concerned for her. But when he reached out as if to touch her, she flinched away.

"Katniss?" He prompts.

"I..." She wracked her mind for an excuse, and then one hit her. She only hoped he bought it. "I was hit in volley ball today. It's no big deal." Katniss said quickly.

But he steps forward. "A ball in the shape of a hand?" He questions.

They are now only inches apart and she can see concern and worry in his azure eyes.

"No, I-I was hit by another girl... she... she, um, went up to spike the ball, but she hit me in-instead."

He still looks skeptical. And she knows he doesn't believe her for a moment. So she does what she does best.

She runs. She runs to her room and flings open the door to her bathroom. Her shaking fingers open the cabinets she keeps her razors in and she takes a deep breath before pressing the cool blade to her skin.

xXx

She ran away. She was right in front of him. He had her in a conversation (granted, not the _best_ conversation, but still). Peeta is now worried. He wants to know if she is okay. He wants to scoop her small, strong body up into his arms and hold her close. Make her feel safe. But she ran away and he's worried. Maybe he got too close. Maybe he made her uncomfortable. Hell, he didn't know. But she looked beautiful tonight. Absolutely breathtaking. Her small frame is mistaken on the court for volley ball, the other team judging her by her size, but she was their best player. And she surprises them all.

What he did know sas that he feels drawn to her. He's always had a huge crush on Katniss Everdeen. The little girl in the red, plaid dress across the street and behind the double E iron gates.

Sighing to himself, he made his way back out of the house, out the front door, and across the street. He lets himself into his own house after accessing the gate with the passcode. He makes his way up to his room on the third floor of his parent's large mansion.

Sliding the rustic, barn door away to access his room, Peeta sighed again. His room was pretty damn big. A king sized bed sets across the room from the sliding door with a grey comforter and a white head board. The night stand on the right of the bed and next to the bathroom door is white and has a black lamp sitting on top of the surface. His dresser is to the right of the room and tall and wooden. Across from the dresser is his pale, grey desk he sits at most of the time. On the wall with the door, there is a small closet that contains his evening wear. The bathroom is large and elegant with a tub some one could swim in and a shower that could fit a horse. The grey, tiled floor is rustic and matches the room and hallway from which Peeta entered.

Only wanting to sleep, Peeta unbuttons the dress shirt, kicks off his shoes, and throws off his pants before climbing under the covers and thinking about Katniss Everdeen.

xXx

The next day, Katniss hurriedly gets ready and is soon out the door. Gale and Madge are already there, ready to take her to school.

Today is game day. And on game days, Katniss tends to get anxious and nervous.

But now, she is ready to play some ball.

Her first few hours go super well. But it's in the afternoon when everything starts to hit her. At lunch she doesn't eat very much despite Madge and Gale's pleads to. But she declines.

Now, she's getting ready for her game.

Pulling the black jersey with a big, white number twelve on the front and back outlined in gold as well as the black, spandex shorts, she sighs. She is confident she can do this. Right? This is one of many games and she can do this.

The only thing holding her back is the fact that it is the first game of the season. She has been training super hard for this but, nerves keep coming back. Today they compete against the Capitol Cougars to prove once and for all, who the dominant cat is:

The panther, or the cougar.

xXx

They're on their last match of the game. The team's best server steps up to serve the ball with a confident stride. Her spikey, short hair and determined expression with her tanned, curly body makes her seem intimidating to the other team. It is very well known that Johanna Mason, number seven, does not miss a serve.

As soon as the ball has cleared the net, both sides move quickly to their designated spots. The rally lasts for some time before the ball is set to her outside position.

She moves quickly and gracefully around the court with absolute concentration and focus. She is air born as her feet leave the ground and her hand makes contact with the purple, black, and white volleyball.

 _SMACK!_

The ball is spiked perfectly, winning the last point the team requires to beat the Cougars.

Cheers erupt from the crowd and the players shake hands. She doesn't see him as he makes his way down the black, white, and purple bleachers hoping he could catch Katniss before she went to change.

"Katniss!" Peeta's voice yelled as she spins around to see pushing through the crowd to get to where she stood with Madge Undersee, number three.

Her head turns to him and she smiles shyly at him. But she doesn't know how much he loves that smile. "Peeta?"

This must be some parallel universe. They hadn't talked alot over the years, but he's always considered them somewhat friends. He opens his mouth to say something before being cut off by Madge.

"Oh, Katniss, you guys should have a picture! You just won us the first game of the season against the _Cougars_!" She says as she practically bounces up and down.

To his surprise, Katniss grins shyly, as faint pink blossoms across her cheeks, and nods her head. He hands Madge his phone and Katniss tucks herself under his arm and into his side.

His arm falls onto her shoulders with her arm wrapping around the back of his waist, and both smile widely for Madge.

As Madge hands him his phone back, Katniss is whisked away by someone else. "You're a special person, Peeta Mellark."

When his eyebrow is thrown up she smiles. "Katniss hates pictures. I practically have to bribe her to talk a selfie with me, let alone a full blown picture."

At this piece of information, he smiles himself. "Really?"

"Really."

Katniss taps on his shoulder and he turns to face her. "Um... do you, um, think you might... be able to send those to me?" She asks with her pretty cheeks turning slightly pink once more.

She watches him grin and he nodds. "Yeah, sure... uh, what's your number?" He asks.

She gives him her number and as he selects the pictures to send, she is whisked away again, but she was as happy as can be.

She can't believe that just happened.

xXx

 **AN: hope you enjoyed! Thank you all so much for all of your kind support and words :)**


	3. Chapter 3

She is stunned. She really is. Katniss Everdeen just took pictures with someone she had liked since kindergarten. Sure, it was just a picture or two, but she rarely takes them and that one was most certainly going to be saved. That, and the fact that Katniss is never really known for acting like a girl who is very open about her personal life; she is very guarded, save Madge, Gale, and Johanna. But she feels absolutely giddy as she thinks of the way she fit under Peeta's warmth. He was taller than she was, but that's not really saying anything specific. Katniss is only five foot four. Shaking her head and trying to rid her mind of silly thoughts, she proceeds toward the door of the crowded gymnasium. Now, she makes her way to the locker room after the first game of the volleyball season. They had beaten the cougars just barely, and she knows that the second match against them is going to be a practical blood battle.

As Katniss was pulling her big, soft, green hoodie over her head, the rest of the team entered the locker room to get ready to go home. A girl with a short, black, pixie hair cut came over to get ready beside Katniss. She has a tall form and curves girls would kill for. Her skin is a nice tan and she is very loud. Like _really, really_ loud. This, ladies and gentlemen is the one and only number seven, Johanna Mason.

"Nice job out there, Everdeen." She compliments.

Katniss smiles shyly and nods. "Thanks, your serve is amazing. Probably the best on the team." She said a little quietly. But she meant ever word none the less. Johanna has a very powerful serve. So powerful that when the team scrimmages and Katniss is the one to return Johanna's serves, there was bright, angry red marks on her fore arms from the ball's impact on Katniss' olive skin.

"Awh, Katniss, I never knew you thought so highly of me." Johanna teases.

Katniss smiles a bit wider. She doesn't tend to talk a lot. It's simply not one of the things she does. She likes to keep to herself. She likes the quiet. And most of all, she likes to be alone. Because if she is alone, no one can hurt her. And if she is alone, no one will judge her. And lastly, if she is alone, she does not have to be a burden to people. No one has to suffer with her issues and anxiety. No one has to deal with her family issues. And no one has to know about what goes on behind closed doors.

"Well bask in it, because it may not last long." Katniss teased in return.

Johanna feigns hurt. "Now, I'm questioning our friendship." She rolled her eyes good naturedly and continued to get dressed.

Five minutes later, Coach West enters the locker room with a smile on her face. "Well done, girls." She congratulates as she begins to clap. All the girls in the locker room cheered and applauded. But Katniss' lips simply spread into a small grin. As the girls began to quiet down, Coach West opened her mouth to speak once more. "Now, you guys all know that the match at their gym is going to be a death match." Coach West stated.

Every girl nodded her head. "And we all know how hard, and stressful that last game was right?"

The entire team began to explain to their coach how scared and nervous and stressed each of them were.

"Hell, I was so fucking nervous a serve wouldn't go over. My hand even shook!" Katniss heard her say loudly. She knew that any sport Johanna played was very important to her. And despite how confident and laid back Johanna is to everyone before a game, she is a nervous wreck. Only Annie, Madge, and Katniss knew this, however.

"Johanna! Language!" Coach West reminded Johanna with a chuckle. "But, yes, I do see where you girls are coming from. There have been many times I have been especially nervous about various parts of different sports and I have to say, you girls did a great job at handling the extra nerves and keeping your cool. Now, head home and relax! You all deserve some rest. See you guys Monday!"

And with that last statement, the girls were left to change in the locker room.

xXx

It was about seven minutes later that Katniss made her way out to her car she had left at the school last night. Her silver, Toyota Prius sat in the corner of the school's parking lot. Most girls went home with their parents, but Katniss' hadn't shown up. Or were even aware she had a game. And even if they knew, neither would have made an effort to come.

Taking out the keys to her car, she felt her phone vibrate. Whipping out her black, iPhone six, she sees it's an unknown number. But as her eyes wander to the right of the message, she saw the familiar pictures of herself and her neighbor she had lived across from since she was three. Opening, the phone after she got into her car and threw her bags in the back seat, she scrolled through the three different pictures he had sent her. Along with the pictures, there was a message.

 _(563)-447-9812: 'You did great. Hope I didn't cross a boundary with that picture...'_

Katniss felt a kind of dopey grin graze her lips. Before replying, she scrolled though the three pictures. The first one was a bit blurry and the second both of their eyes were shut. But the last one was ... well last one is perfect. She didn't notice until now the faint dimples he has when her smiles or the slight crinkle of the corners of his eyes.

Her fingers shook as she typed out her reply.

 _K: 'Thank you.'_

Katniss was one of those people who liked to type out the words fully. She did not like 'text talk'. It simply is not her thing. Biting her lower lip, her thumb lightly tapped 'send' and she waited for a reply. She spotted the light, grey message bubble in his column of messages.

 _(563)-447-9812: 'No problem."_

Wracking her brain for something interesting to say, Katniss tapped on the console of the car, but she came up with nothing. So she turns on her car and makes her way back to her house.

Half way through her journey to her room, Katniss receives another text from Peeta.

 _(563)-447-9812: 'Katniss?'_

The little grey message bubble is directly under the message just sent. Making her way back to room, Katniss starred at the phone the entire way. It was as if that little bubble was taunting her.

 _''Taunting me' what?_ She thought to her self. Then the phone buzzed and she looked down to see what he said.

 _(563)-447-9812: 'How come we've lived across the street from each other for fourteen years and we have barely had a conversation?'_

Katniss sighed. _'Because you scare me. Like in a good way.'_ She thinks gripping the phone. _'Because you make me want to smile like a complete idiot just by a single look. Because i'm so afraid you'll think i'm a freak if you ever got close enough for me to let you in. Because you would never look at me the way I want you to...'_

 _K: 'I dunno'_ She types out and tapped send as she laid down on her bed.

Seconds later the bubble is back and she waits in anticipation.

 _(563)-447-9812: 'do you, maybe, want to change that?'_

She gulps. He sounds so nervous, even through his texts. That only helps because her heart is practically beating wildly out of her chest as we read. But she finally is able to type back a quick reply.

 _K: 'yes'_

The reply in practically immediate.

 _(563)-447-9812: 'ur serious?'_

The goofy smile is back. He sounds so excited even through his texts.

 _K: 'yes'_ Her fingers trembled as she typed.

 _(563)-447-9812: 'Great!'_

And then a few seconds pass. And he's said something else.

 _(563)-447-9812: 'Hey, I know u just finished with a game and all, but do u wanna meet me by the lake on the neighbor hood trail?'_

A bright smile crossed her lips. And as she quickly changes into something comfortable for the chilly weather, she typed out her reply.

 _K: 'okay'_

xXx

She arrives at the lake to be met with a hunched over figure next to the bank. Peeta Mellark sits on the bank side of the lake huddled in as small of a ball as he can, trying to keep away from the nipping cold, air.

"P-Peeta?" She nearly whispered as she approached him.

But he hears her somehow and he turns at her quiet, sweet, voice. His eyes light up and an equally light bright smile crosses his lips. "You came." He sounded almost relieved. Katniss took this moment to admire his handsome face. His big, bright, blue eyes, blond curls that fell into his face, and just above his eyebrows, and his straight jawline. But suddenly his smile was fading and he looked worried. "Katniss?" He asked cautiously.

Only then did she realize she had not spoken a single word since she had addressed him. "Oh, so-sorry, Peeta. Um, er, hi..." she stammered nervously. The she blushed furiously due to her nervousness.

But he simply grinned and held out a hand for her to take. Cheeks turning even pinker, she took his out stretched hand and sat down next to him on the damp, slick, slightly steep bank.

Silence. That's what came next. Almost awkward silence but near comfortable silence.

"Do you come here often? To the lake?" Katniss asked out of curiosity and also to break the silence.

"Um... every once in a while. Why?" Peeta asked turning to face her, blue and grey eyes meeting and holding the other's gaze.

"We-Well, it's just th-that... you got down he-here pretty fast. That's all."

He shakes his head almost sadly. "No... Mother is always keeping me busy. That and foot ball practice, so..." He trails off and breaks eye contact.

Katniss nods her head a little. "So, why did you, uh, you know want to meet?"

Peeta looks back at her and keeps silent for a second. "I, um, I wanted to just spend some time with you, maybe ask you some questions. With out any distractions. Or other... people." He mumbled that last part as he broke eye contact and began to pick at the grass beside him nervously.

"Well," She said as she boldly moved a little closer to him. Even sitting half a foot away from him she could smell the cinnamon and mint coming off of him. "What do you want to ask me?"

He sighed and after a little bit, brought his gaze back to hers, allowing her to look at those big, pools of shining blue once more. "The deep stuff." He said with a small, slightly sly, smile.

Taken back and a little nervous with her mind flying back to the other night in which he had caught her bright red hand mark placed there by her mother. But maybe, if she was lucky, he had forgotten about it. Now, she gulps a little, and takes a deep breath before asking, "Wh-What kind of deep st-stuff?"

As if he didn't notice her stuttering, he continued. "Yeah, you know like..."

 _'Oh god, here it comes. He's gonna ask about the mark.'_ Katniss thinks frightened as she braced her self mentally for the question that was sure to ruin her barely new found friendship.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked with a small smile.

Completely taken back, she stares at him for a little bit before answering. "Um, green. Lik-Like the forest green." And after a few breathes she asks in return. "What's yours?"

The answer, like some of his text messages, comes immediately. "Orange."

She quirks an eye brow, "Orange? Like bright, fruit orange orange?" She chuckles a little.

He playfully rolls his eyes. "Nah, like sunset orange. Like orange when it's a soft hue, a more mellow shade of fruit orange."

She smiled at him and they shift ever so slightly to face each other more comfortably.

But next thing they know, they're sliding into the water off the slippery bank, and laughing as they resurfaced, their teeth chattering.

xXx

They quickly run back to Katniss' house and up to her room. Katniss' had instructed to go quickly in fear of her mother seeing a Mellark in her house hold. Let alone with her daughter and the _both_ of them heading into said daughter's room.

"That, that was so fucking cold." Peeta panted as she shivered standing dripping wet on her, white, marble floor.

Katniss only laughs and goes to retrieve big, fluffy towels from her bathroom. Tossing one to Peeta and using the other, they both dry off and take turns in the bathroom. During Peeta's turn in the bathroom, Katniss takes the liberty to quickly access her father's old clothes, that would not be missed, for Peeta to wear instead of his drenched, cold clothes.

Knocking on the bathroom door with her father's old clothes in hand, "Peeta? I have you some clothes setting outside the door. I'll be back in a minute with something to eat and ... um, do you like hot chocolate?"

"Who _doesn't_ like hot chocolate!?"

She can't hide the smile and giggle of sudden endearment for this boy she has only just started speaking with but liked for a long time. As she makes her way down the hall and to the stair case that was hidden behind a painted landscape of a mountain and lead directly to the kitchen, she felt herself lighter on her feet and another dopey grin spreading across her lips.

At the end of the stone stair case, there was a door. Katniss cautiously peeks out of door and makes sure the coast is clear before busying herself with making a bag of pop corn and two mugs of hot chocolate from the keurig.

Then she felt a sudden, cold stare on her back and she turned around to find her mother starring hard at her, a permanent scowl on her face.

"And what the _fucking hell_ do you think you're doing?" Her cold voice asked.

Katniss gulped and she inhales deeply though her nose. "I-I was just making a snack and something to drink?" She said too quickly.

A brow raised on her mother's forehead. "And who is the second cup for?"

"uh, I-I'm feeling particularly thirsty, and I wa-was gonna make two cups so I wouldn't have to come back." Katniss answered.

"Mmhmm, and what was that pounding upstairs? It was far too much for just one person. Especially you and your skinny ass." Her mother's cruel voice rang. "So, tell me dear, who is up there?"

Silence.

"Is it the Mayor's daughter you are friends with?"

Katniss shook her head.

"Hmm, then is it that Hawthorne boy? The tall, handsome, brooding one."

Again, Katniss shakes her head no.

"Oh, well, let me see... Oh!" And her eyes become black, and murderous. Cold and black. "It wouldn't happen to be the son of our sworn enemy... would it, Katniss?"

But Katniss fixes her mother with a glare. And that does it.

"KATNISS MARIE FUCKING EVERDEEN YOU DID NOT!" Evelyn rages violently.

But her daughter stands firm barely flinching.

"HOW DARE YOU BRING A _MELLARK_ INTO THIS HOUSE HOLD WHEN IT WAS NOT ON PROFESSIONAL TERMS?!" She spits his name like it's a word too low for her vocabulary.

"WHICH. ONE. IS. IT?" Katniss' mother seethes.

Katniss lowers her head.

"Answer. Me," Her mother says lowly as she takes something from the counter of the kitchen's metal top. "Or, this," she brings the knife into view with a maniac like look in her eyes. "Will not only be used for cutting off chicken legs."

But more bravely than ever, Katniss says nothing. She would not let her hurt Peeta. She _would not_.

"Fine. Have it your way."

And then it's happening. Her mother is grabbing her arm roughly and cutting her arm with the knife.

Katniss' screams are muffled by her fist as she bit down on it to try to cancel out the pain of her mother's knife cutting letters into her arm.

After what seems like an eternity, she's is done and storming up to Katniss' room, knife in hand.

"No." The brunette whispers.

Forcing herself to make her way to the door, and up the stair to her room she bursts in and finds Peeta sitting on her bed patiently. But as soon as his eyes land on her bloodied arm. He is furious. And worried, and concerned.

"Katniss, what happened-"

"Quick get behind the wardrobe!" She ushers the blonde to the wardrobe and shoves him into its depths.

He opens his mouth to protest.

"Peeta, Peeta, please just-just listen to me. Okay? I'll come get you when it's over."

Moments pass but he nods and does as he was told. But not before pressing his lips to her cheek.

xXx

Evelyn barges into the room. She searches and stabs the knife covered in her daughter's blood into anything she thinks a teenage boy could hide in. But eventually with a frustrated growl leaves and Katniss reenters and helps Peeta back up the vine ladder.

Now, they sit on the bathroom floor in her bathroom with his cleaning her wound.

He begins to press the towel containing cleansing alcohol on her would and she hisses in pain and tears leave her eyelids.

"Shhhh, Katniss. You're gonna be okay." He comforts softly.

She is sitting in front of him with her head and face pressed firmly into the side of his neck as he gently holds her forearm in his hand. "Peeettaaaa," She cries so desperately. She sobs as tears continue to flow.

The towel continues to soak up her blood and cleanse the wound as Peeta gently dab the cuts. "Katniss, you are so strong. You can do this. But if I can't clean it, it will get infected. And if it gets infected, you might have to get it amputated. And we don't want that, right?"

She barely nodded her head into the crook of his neck.

Peeta gets her treated and fixed. Now she is clinging to him as if her life depended on it. So he held her until she fell asleep.

As she settles in his embrace, she wonders what makes her trust him so much and so rapidly. But she knows why. Gale, Madge, and Johanna have always told her how Peeta asks about her, or watches her with a look almost like longing. Gale once told them that Peeta is a kind soul. A lover not a fighter. Not in those words obviously. But he says Peeta is an alright guy. He's the type that 'would defend his girl and treat her well'. Above anyone's judgement, Katniss trusts his the most. Gale has been her best friend since forever and she values his judgement over anyone's. So if Gale tells her she can trust Peeta, she'll learn step by step just how to do that.

xXx

"Katniss," He whispers to make sure she is not awake. When she doesn't move, he knows she is well asleep. So he places her on her bed and covers her up to her chin. Then he sits next to her and holds her wrapped hand. "Katniss Everdeen, I am not going to leave you alone in this house with that... that _thing_ ever. I-I care about you too much. And tonight, you scared me. You scared the living shit out of me. But, I'm going to keep you safe. I will not let any one or any thing hurt you. Not while I'm by your side." He gently kissed her knuckle and then her cheek again before locking the bed room door and placing Katniss' desk in front of it. Then he laid down on top of the comforter to watch over her while she sleeps, swearing he would never ever let that woman touch her ever again.

xXx

 **AN: loving all the support i'm getting! thank you all for being so patient with me!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hours pass. Peeta gets no sleep. His mind is running at a thousand miles per hour; just thinking. He replays the day through his mind countless amounts of times and he still doesn't believe the smallest bit of it.

Today is, well yesterday was, the first Panem Panther volleyball game and after said volleyball game, Peeta had gathered the courage to attempt a conversation with the girl he has had the biggest crush on for a picture in which he had the biggest smile. Following the match, Peeta and Katniss had began to text each other and agreed to meet at the neighbor hood lake. At the lake they slipped and became soaked with water and made their way back to her house freezing and shivering with cold. But she snuck him up to her room and gave him fresh clothes so he wouldn't have to shiver and shake. But she left to get him something to drink to warm his bones and got caught. Peeta cringed at the thought. She comes back with a bloodied arm and ushers him out the window to save him from her psychotic mother. When he climbed back up, things had been torn, things had been stabbed and cut up, and the room was trashed. Peeta's eyes found Katniss on the floor holding her blood sodden arm and her rushed over to help her. Now, they lay in her cut up bed as a result of him. His presence.

He now knew it was his fault she suffered from her carved arm. If he hadn't suggested they go out to the lake to talk, she would have never had to sneak him up to her room. And he asks himself why he didn't refuse her offer of going back to her house to clean up. _Because I was_ selfish. Peeta thought in his head. Her pain was all his fault and he hated himself for it. He knew he would never deserve her. Because how could she ever forgive him for doing this.

Then it clicked in his head. He had been so consumed in the action of making sure Katniss was healing and quietly asleep that he somehow forgot to think about how she had gotten the injuries. He looks down on her arm on which the letters were cut into her soft, olive toned skin.

 _filth._

Five letters that now make his blood boil hotter than a boiling pot of water. How could someone even think of their own flesh and blood as such? How could anyone think anything less than beautiful when they look at Katniss Everdeen. To him, she is the sun and the moon. She is any light in any environment. He wants for her to feel nothing but happiness and he does not ever want her to feel like she isn't worth something. Because ever since he had laid eyes on her in first grade, she has meant everything to him.

Now, she sleeps soundly under the blankets, not a worry on her beautiful face.

And he knows that he doesn't want anything to happen to her ever again.

Later that morning, Katniss wakes up to a hand holding hers not tightly, but firmly. She lets her eye wander up to the strong, tanned arm and to the face of Peeta Mellark. His eyes are closed and he looks so peaceful. She knows he was awake next to her for many hours, because even if he thought she was asleep, she didn't feel like she could explain what happened without saying things that could get her killed.

Manuvering herself onto her back, she keeps her hand clasped in his. She didn't want to wake him. There's no telling what time he went to bed that night and knowing that today was Saturday, she wanted him to sleep as long as he wanted. As long as he needed. Now, she lays there and admires the boy who patched her up last night and stayed to keep away the nightmares.

'How can I repay him for _this_?' She asked herself. This wasn't the first time Peeta Mellark had helped her in a way that mattered the most to her.

Before she can think anymore, she feels him stir next to her.

His vision is blurry when he wakes from his sleep. Slowly, he registers the mass of warmth next to his own and tightens his hand on the smaller one in his palm. Still remaining on top of the cotton blanket he had carefully placed over the girl beside him, he glanced down at her expecting to see her sleeping form but only finds steel silver eyes starring right back at him.

He then froze. Peeta expected to see angry, dark irises glaring daggers back at him but he only sees fear and hurt and sadness and embarrassment. He doesn't know how long the silence between them is, he only knows that even through the sadness, fear, embarrassment, and hurt he sees relief.

Finally, one of them takes the step to speak. "You stayed?" The girl with the braid asked barely above a whisper. Her voice quavered slightly and she scrunched her body up into an, if possible, small ball of her thin limbs and small torso. He's never noticed how slightly thinning she was. How almost fragile her frame seems. And he knows its how she carries herself. When she's on her court, she knows exactly what to do and when to do it. She strides with confidence and with purpose because volleyball is important to her.

Peeta then squeezes her hand ever so slightly tighter and nods. "I couldn't leave." He whispered in the quiet, still room.

And she joins the quietness of the room. Even her breathing is less audible. It's as she's thinking and contemplating what she wants, or should say. Patiently, he waits and waits. He doesn't mind the absence of noise and it looks like she doesn't either. Until her lips part and she speaks once more.

"Why?"

It's one , simple word and he wants to tell her more than he knows he should. He's actually surprised she _let_ him stay and did not freak out when she woke this morning. So he thinks about his answer carefully and thoughtfully, taking his time to choose the right words.

"You scared me." He says softly. "I didn't want anything to happen to you." Now he gulps a little. "What if she had come back? What if you were defenseless against her because of _me_?"

His confession confused Katniss. Hadn't the only just taken a picture hours ago? And hadn't they talked for the first time the night prior? She noticed that the only part of him touching her was his hand clasping hers. He had respected her enough to only hold her hand in his when he could have done something much more physical. But he didn't. Why was he being so... sweet? They've lived across from each other for as long as she can remember and the first time she talks with him is at the age of sixteen.

She looks down, breaking eye contact with ocean blue orbs. "This wasn't your fault. This is my fault. I know that any punishment inflicted on me is...my fault." She mumbled.

The blonde starred down at the girl next to with her head bowed with a shocked and questioning look on his face. This isn't the first time something like this has happened to her. Over the years, he has seen her with strange bruises and odd injuries and he has always wanted to know why and how she got them. But now, he wishes he didn't know. How could she think her mother's carving on her are is _her_ fault? Why would she think any of this was her fault?

"Katniss," He addressed her. "None of this is your fault. It's hers. And mine."

Slowly Katniss' eye meet his once more. "But I-"

"I said let's meet at the lake. I said 'yes' to coming back to your house." He explained. "Don't you dare blame this on yourself. You're not at fault."

Through this entire conversation, their hands stayed clasped together, firmly locked in place.

"Why are you being so nice to me, Peeta?" She whispered as she looks down once more. "We... We've never talked once before last evening. So, why now?"

Once more, silence over takes the duo as Peeta chooses his words inside his head.

"Katniss," He brings his hand to lightly cup her cheep but she gasps quietly and pulls away quickly, letting his hand fall to the mattress. "please don't push me away." He pleaded. "Look at me?"

She doesn't move for a little but her head lifts up so blue and grey can meet once more.

Taking a deep breath, Peeta sighed. "Don't you know the affect you have on people?" He asked softly.

She now eyes him, confused.

So he gently and slowly takes her other hand in his empty one. "You have no idea how much I solely have wanted to have the smallest conversation with you. My, uh, my dad pointed you out to me in kindergarten and said he wanted to marry your mother. And I, thinking why would someone not want to marry my dad, asked why she didn't. He said she fell in love with a hunter and they ran off to get married."

Katniss didn't know until she felt his light breathing on her nose that she had scooted closer to Peeta, completely captive by simply his company. Her body instinctively told her to pull away, but her mind told her he was safe. Her mind said to her that he would never hurt her like the rest.

"R...Really?" She inquired softly, the word barely escaping her nearly closed lips.

A small grin grazed his lips as he nodded and he shifted nervously on the mattress but made sure he didn't come any closer.

Silence over took the room, but neither of them felt awkward. It was more of them both feeling nervous. Well, him feeling nervous and still a little angry while she felt embarrassed and hungry. Seconds later her stomach growled just to prove her hunger, her stomach growls loudly in the still room.

"Do you, um, want me to fix you something to eat?" he asked her shyly.

She looks up at him with an eyebrow quirked. "You can cook?"

Chuckling, he nods. "Uh, yeah. We own over a thousand bakeries across the country. I grew up learning how to cook."

"Oh," She breathes. "That sounds nice...but we," Her stomach growls loudly again and she blushes, embarrassed. "Sorry." Katniss whispered timidly. "But she's probably not willing to feed me after last night."

Peeta is having a hard time processing what Katniss is saying. 'Not willing to feed her'? What hell does that imply? But now Katniss's small frame makes sense. Now, her thin torso plays into the puzzle correctly. She doesn't get fed enough. But how can her hits in volleyball be so strong and powerful? He quickly thinks this over before it hit him. She must be angry. Who wouldn't be angry if they lived in a house with that... well what ever Katniss' mother is.

This infuriates Peeta. Someone with money to spare will not even feed their own flesh and blood. Instead, the girl he cares for is starving. She is so thin and frail. But none of it is her fault. What does her father do about this? How can he stand by and watch as his wife tortures and abuses their only child? Or does he torment her as well? Does her beat her and starve her like her mother? Questions race through his head at rapid pace. But soon he is brought back to the reality.

"Katniss, you need to eat something." He urges.

And she knows he's right, though she doesn't want to admit it.


End file.
